


Run Away With Me

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, older!harry, younger!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet at the park once upon a time. Louis suggests that they run away one day, and how can Harry say no to an offer like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry is lovely.

Harry is sunshine and green, green grass and warmth.

Harry is twenty four.

“You told your mum you were going over to your mate Niall’s, right?”

“Yes.”

Louis is ten.

“Do you have your clothes packed, Louis?”

“Yes.”

Louis is innocence and baby fat and chubby fingers.

Harry loves it.

They met about half a year ago. Harry was at the park, just taking a walk and clearing his mind, ear buds in, music up loud. Then he felt a thump, and jerked forward a few feet.

That’s basically how he met Louis. The kid smiled up at him and gave a weak apology, curling his fingers in his shirt and tugging on it to adjust it.

It made Harry go mad.

So he kept going to the park. He figured out when the younger boy would go, made sure Louis saw him, and lured the younger boy over, feeding him candies and being all over amazing to the nine and a half year old boy. When he turned ten, his mother let him stay at the park a whole hour longer, and he would go specifically to play with Harry.

It was Louis who suggested that they run away together, really. He was mad at his mum because she had taken away his football for not eating his vegetables. Harry was there when he ran away to the park, and Harry was there to hug him, pet him, and generally hold him close.

It was a normal day when he said it, though. He just blurted it out.

“Let’s run away.”

“Okay.”

Harry would do anything Louis said, because he loved the little boy. He wanted every part of him, but he would never do anything if Louis didn’t want to.

They’d planned it out over a span of a few weeks. The plan was that Louis would tell his mum he was going to Niall’s for the weekend, he would walk to the park instead of Niall’s, and they would go.

That’s it, basically. That’s what brought them to the park at six o’clock on a Friday night.

“Alright. Just put your bag in the back seat, you can sit up front with me. You’re a big boy who can handle that, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

They drive for around eight hours before Harry begins to feel tired. They’d taken the occasional stop and such, so they could use the restroom. Other than that, eating and sleeping had been done in the car. When Harry begins to feel tired, though, he stops at a shady looking motel that advertises one-night stays.

The woman behind the counter offers a good price, and Harry’s happy to take it. When they get into the room, it’s slightly messy, but nothing too bad. Harry wouldn’t want to put a black light to it, though.

“Harry?” Louis whispers once they’ve settled in.

“Yes, love?”

“I miss my mummy…”

This absolutely breaks Harry’s heart, but he can’t just take him back, now. Of course Louis was going to miss his mum and ask to go back. But he’s got him now, and he’s going to keep him. He wonders if this is considered kidnapping.

He’s pretty sure it is.

“You’re okay, Lou. You’ve got me now, yeah?” Harry smiles, moving over to the little boy. He grabs him under his armpits, pulling him up into his lap as he sits on the bed. “I’m all you need, right?”

This makes Louis smile softly and give a tentative nod.

“You’re all I need,” he murmurs softly, eyes sparkling. Harry nods and pets his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his chubby cheek. Louis giggles, scrunching his nose up and wrapping his arms around Harry’s torso.

Maybe it’s not kidnapping. Louis seems pretty content with where he is.

Harry sighs softly, holding him close and rubbing a hand up and down his back. Louis mewls and cuddles closer, rubbing his face into Harry’s chest.

“Are you tired, Louis?”

“Mhm…” he gets in reply. Harry nods, letting Louis crawl off of him onto the bed before standing up.

“Did you bring your pajamas?”

Louis’ face drops at this. He knew he’d forgotten something. His face flushes, and tears spring up to his eyes. Harry bites his lip and cuddles him into his chest.

“You’ll just have to wear one of my shirts, babe. Did you bring boxers?” Harry feels Louis shake his head against his chest. “I suppose you’ll have to wear my boxers, too, though I’m not sure how they’ll stay on. What exactly did you bring, Louis?”

“My teddy and my Gameboy. A few outfits and shoes. Mummy says I’m too old to sleep with a teddy…” Louis whimpers into his chest, and Harry smiles softly.

“You can sleep with your teddy as long as you want with me, Lou. Come on, up. Strip for me,” Harry murmurs, and Louis nods, shyly pushing his pants off of his hips and peeling his shirt off. Harry moves to his own suitcase, pulling out a shirt and boxers. He knows they won’t fit. He turns, biting his lip when he sees Louis standing on the bed awkwardly, only in a pair of little dinosaur boxers.

He steps over, slowly pulling Louis’ boxers down. The younger boy is flushed, but doesn’t say a word. Harry gently hands him the shirt and boxers, and Louis pulls them on, only for the shirt to come down to his knees and the boxers to fall right off. Louis whimpers, and Harry just smiles and throws them back into his suitcase.

“I guess you’re going commando tonight, love,” he whispers as he pulls his shirt and pants off, slipping into the bed. Louis giggles softly and nods, crawling over the covers and sitting on top of him. Harry hums, shifting and smiling up at him. “What are you doing, silly?”

“You took too long. I’m wide awake now,” Louis giggles, and Harry sighs softly, remembering how off his sleeping was at Louis’ age. The younger boy squirms on top of him, and Harry licks his lips, bringing his hands out from under the blanket to grab onto Louis’ hips.

“How about you just lay down, love? You’ll be asleep in no time,”

Louis whines, and Harry sighs, running his large hands up and down Louis’ sides. He gets a happy smile in response, and Louis lies down on top of him, chubby little thighs squeezing his hips. He rubs his hand up and down his back, and Louis purrs softly, nuzzling his face into his neck.

“I’m a bit hot, babe. Can I take the covers off?” Harry asks, and Louis nods in the affirmative, moving off of Harry and letting the older male push the covers off his body. He immediately shuffles back over, sitting back on top of him. Harry smiles weakly, knowing this isn’t going to end well if Louis doesn’t go to sleep soon.

It’s only the first night; of course he can’t do anything.

Right?

Louis sits flat on his crotch, all bubbly and squirming. Harry presses his hands to his hips again, and Louis laughs softly. He reaches over, patting the touch lamp until it turns off.

“You can’t see me!” he shrieks happily, and Harry sighs.

“I can feel you, though, love. Please stop moving,”

“No,” Louis giggles, squirming and moving and patting his hands along Harry’s stomach.

Harry sighs, biting his lip harshly when he feels the inevitable twitch in his dick. Louis doesn’t seem to notice, and he lets out a shaky sigh.

It’s about a few minutes later of squirming and attempts to get him to stop before Harry begins to thicken under his boxers. Louis crinkles his nose into the darkness as he feels the area between his legs harden and throb, and he goes silent, shifting on it curiously. He lets out a soft hum, planting his hands on Harry’s stomach as he moves his hips left to right, giggling when Harry groans and he feels it harden even more.

“Harry, what did you do?” he smiles, stopping his movements. “It’s all hard.”

“S’not me, love. S’you,” Harry breathes, swallowing thickly. Louis nods into the darkness, though he doesn’t understand. Harry shifts again, squeezing Louis’ hips. The younger boy seems to have stopped his movements, and Harry licks his lips. He listens to Louis’ soft breathing, paying close attention to it as he hesitantly pulls forward on his hips, wondering if this is a good idea or not.

He hears it, the small hitch in his breath. He pushes back on his hips, and Louis makes a small sound.

“W-what are you doing?” Louis asks quietly, fisting his hands on Harry’s stomach. Harry can feel it through his tight boxers, the gentle drag of Louis’ cheeks over his cock.

“Shh, babe. Don’t move, yeah? Just sit still. Be a big boy for me…”

Louis nods, raising his eyebrows, determined to satisfy Harry. He lets Harry push and pull on his hips, whimpers softly as he feels the hot hardness below him slide between his cheeks. He doesn’t move, though. He stays still, even as Harry speeds up the pushing and pulling, the older male making breathy sounds as he jerks his small body back and forth.

Louis mewls softly, and Harry bites his lip, stopping his movements gradually.

“Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?” Harry asks. Louis mumbles a quiet ‘no’, and Harry nods. He shifts, thinking about his actions for a few moments, before pulling up on Louis’ hips. “Sit on my stomach for a moment, Louis.”

The younger boy nods, scooting up until he was sat on Harry’s stomach. When Harry moves him back to where he was, the boxers are gone and all he can feel is the hard throbbing flesh against his bum.

“H-Harry…” Louis whimpers, and Harry bites his lip.

“Do you want me to stop? I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”

Louis shakes his head, mumbling another quiet ‘no’, and Harry nods. He instructs Louis on how to rock his hips back and forth, how to grind down onto his dick. He’s a little unsteady and jerky, but it makes Harry come within a few minutes.

Louis gasps when he hears Harry moan loudly and shiver slightly, stopping his movements almost instantly. Harry takes over again, pulling and pushing on his hips, now grinding up into him himself. Louis whimpers, biting his lip and curling his toes. When Harry is panting and has stopped moving, Louis lets himself ask what happened.

“You made me feel good, love. This is what happens when you make someone feel good,” Harry whispers, reaching forward and dragging Louis’ small fingers through the pools of come on his stomach. Louis jerks his hand away, and Harry readily lets go.

“Wh-what is it?” Louis asks shakily, hand slowly trailing back to the warm liquid on Harry’s stomach.

“It’s come, baby,” Harry answers, and Louis doesn’t ask any more questions. Harry gently pulls the younger boy off him, almost feeling guilty about what he’d done. Louis hums, smiling widely and patting the lamp again to turn it on, inspecting the liquid on Harry’s stomach.

“My willy’s all hard, like yours was…” Louis breathes, blinking up at Harry, who gulps and curls his fingers into the blanket.

“I can make it happen to you, too,” Harry states, and Louis grins widely, nodding excitedly. Harry nods, grabbing the covers and wiping the cum off of his stomach on one of the corners. He doesn’t feel bad about it.

Louis lies on his back, and Harry shifts to sit between his legs. The younger boy giggles, though his face is red and he feels embarrassed. Harry smiles at him reassuringly before he pushes up the shirt over his small body, looking down at Louis’ small cock sticking straight up in the air.

“You’re really pretty, Louis,” Harry whispers as he reaches forward and takes his cock in his hand. Well, between his thumb and two fingers. Louis gasps, squirming as he claws down his own chest.

“H-Harry, I-“

“You’re okay, baby,” Harry whispers, dipping his thumb gently into Louis’ slit. “It feels good, right?”

Louis closes his eyes tightly and scrunches his face up, nodding and mewling softly, legs squirming beside Harry. Harry nods, pulling his hand away and spitting into it, wanting to make the movements slicker. He pets Louis softly, hand working over him gently and steady.

“O-oh…Harry…” Louis breathes, mouth slack as he arches his back.

“Mmn?” Harry hums, looking up at him curiously, sure he’s about to come.

“I-“ Louis breathes, chest moving up down rapidly, and he’s hot all over. “I’m about to wee, H-Harry, stop-p,” he whimpers, squirming, and Harry’s sure he’s close. He quickens his hands to the distress of Louis, who quickly spills a small amount of come over his hand.

Louis is spent, panting and pliant against the bed. He’s worried, though. Worried that he’s had an accident and Harry won’t like him anymore.

“I’m sorry, Harry, I t-tried to tell you,” Louis whimpers, and Harry laughs softly, gently cleaning him up with the shirt the younger boy is wearing.

“You did good, love. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m so proud of you, Louis, you’re such a big boy,” Harry praises, and Louis can’t help but smile and be content with the thought that he’d messed over Harry and he didn’t care.

Harry snuggles under the blankets again, and Louis quickly curls up next to him.

“Thank you, Harry…” he whispers into his chest, and Harry nods softly.

“Of course, Lou. Now go to sleep, you’re tired,” Harry chuckles. Louis silently nods, shifting a bit more to get comfortable against Harry, and he’s asleep within moments.

Harry lies awake after turning the light off, holding the warm body next to him close, and staring up at the ceiling. He falls asleep a while later, missing children’s reports and a begging Louis on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been going from place to place since Harry took Louis. Sometimes the boy misses his mum, and Harry knows how to fix it.

It’s been a few months since Louis and Harry got up and ran away that one night.

Harry’s spotted multiple signs over store windows and billboards. But those children never got found, did they? The signs normally never changed except to make room for more kids.

Harry’s pretty sure he and Louis are okay.

Ever since they left, they pretty much lived in hotels or in Harry’s truck. Louis actually liked it, he had said one night. He liked sleeping under the stars and living in a different room every few days. He liked to watch the scenery go by while they drove, liked to see the big cities and the small towns.

They’re currently in some little town called Belmont. It’s three in the morning and they’ve just gotten settled in.

Louis is asleep at the moment, curled in a little ball on the chair that is close to the door. Harry sighs, pulling off his shirt and just sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his palms into his face. It’s stressful having a ten-year-old to take everywhere and spend every day with. He’s pretty sure that Louis should be in a school, as well, because he can’t teach him everything he needs to know.

Maybe he can take him to another country. They can move and everything will be perfect, right?

… Right?

He sighs again, smoothing out the worry wrinkles on his forehead before standing and making his way over to the chair that Louis’ asleep in.

“Come on, love. We’ve got to get you changed so you can sleep in the bed,” Harry whispers, picking Louis up carefully and holding him bridal style.

“Mm… m-mommy?” Louis mumbles, curling his fingers into Harry’s biceps and blinking up at him tiredly.

Harry shakes his head, feeling his heart drop just a bit. Louis does this almost every time he wakes up.

“No, love. It’s Harry, yeah?” he smiles softly, squeezing Louis playfully and biting his lip at the little boy’s whimper.

“Mommy,” Louis whines quietly, lightly letting go of Harry’s arm, “want mommy…”

Harry swallows thickly, sitting Louis on the edge of the bed before padding over to the little suitcase set by the door. Him and Louis went shopping a few days after they’d first run away, knowing he wouldn’t be able to live with only a few outfits. As he unzips the suitcase, he hears Louis’ soft little sobs from the bed.

“Come on, Lou. You’re okay, yeah? I’m everything you need,” Harry whispers as he walks back over to the bed with one of his shirts and a pair of Louis’ boxers.

Louis’ face is flushed and he has little tear tracks smeared down his cheeks.

“Y-yeah,” Louis replies weakly, rubbing at the tears and sniffing quietly, “everything I n-need…”

Harry gives him a small smile as he grabs him around the waist and pulls him up, standing him on the floor. He carefully raises Louis’ arms and peels off his shirt, replacing it with his own larger one. Louis pushes his pants and boxers off, grabbing the clean ones and pulling them up.

Harry gathers his dirty clothes and throws them near their luggage, leaning down and looking at Louis carefully.

“Are you going to stop crying, love? You know I hate it when you cry,” Harry whispers, pressing a light kiss to the younger boy’s forehead before pulling back and thumbing over the fat tears.

Louis nods with another soft sniff, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. Harry sighs, gripping him under his thighs and holding him up as Louis locks his ankles behind his back.

“Make me feel better, Harry…” Louis whimpers softly, looking up at Harry with wide eyes as he tangles his hands together behind his neck, “I feel bad,”

Harry nods, knowing immediately what Louis means.

After they’d had their first encounter, Louis decided that he likes messing around with Harry. He likes how Harry makes him feel tickly, and how he feels so good and tired once they’re finished. Once he’d started crying and such, Harry would use it as a way to make him feel better afterwards. Louis quickly caught on, and began asking Harry to cheer him up on his own when he felt he needed it.

After Harry sets Louis down on the bed, the younger boy immediately pushes his boxers off. He throws them on the floor, not wanting them to get dirty because he doesn’t know the next time they will be able to do laundry and clean their clothes.

Harry works at the button and zipper of his pants, pushing them over his hips and working them off of his legs. He throws them over to the pile of dirty clothes he made earlier, and crawls onto the bed with Louis.

“How are you going to make me feel good today?” Louis asks, and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever looked prettier.

He thinks Louis looks his best when he’s naked other than one of his own large shirts. His skin is glowing and his face is a pretty shade of pink, eyes still shining from tears and eyelashes stuck together.

“Choose a number. One, two, or three?” Harry whispers, as this was what they normally do every time they do this because he knows Louis likes surprises.

“Two, then one,” Louis smiles, new tears slipping down the sides of his face from him squinting his eyes.

Harry hovers over him, holding himself up on his elbows as he gently wipes the tears away.

“Good choice, I’d say,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ lips softly, “two was rimming you and one was you riding me,”

Louis got to learn what rimming was about a month ago, and he’s still getting used to it since they don’t do it very often.

“What was three?” Louis asks curiously, always eager to know what he’s missing out on.

“Just me fingering you. I have to do that anyway, though. Don’t I?” Harry smiles, nuzzling his nose into Louis’ temple gently as the younger boy giggles.

Harry moves and stands off the bed, making his way over to his bag to grab a small tube of lube. He returns, laying it on the nightstand before spreading Louis’ legs and sitting between them.

“How do you want me to do this, love? Like this, or with you laying on your belly?” he asks softly, swallowing thickly as Louis looks at him with wide blue eyes.

“Um… can I be on my hands and knees?” Louis asks. “It always feels better that way…”

Harry nods, scooting back so Louis can adjust himself and change his position how he likes. Louis rolls over onto his stomach, curling his fingers into the blankets as he raises his arse up and presses his knees into the bed.

“You’re not on your hands, baby,” Harry comments, seeing that Louis has his face pressed into a pillow.

Louis shrugs, wiggling his bum in attempt to get Harry to start quicker. Harry nods, shuffling closer and grabbing the hem of his shirt. He pushes it down Louis’ back, watching as it bunches together at the nape of his neck. Slowly, he runs his fingertips down Louis’ spine, and smiles as the younger boy shivers slightly and bites his lip.

“Harry…” Louis whimpers impatiently, “I feel really bad. Please…”

Harry nods, situating himself and crossing his legs, able to reach Louis easier like this. He reaches forward, pressing his large pale hands to Louis’ tanned bum, just looking at how each hand covers almost more than one cheek.

“You’re beautiful, Louis,” he whispers softly, voice fond.

Louis whispers a quiet thank you, arching his back to press his perky little bum further into Harry’s touch. Harry spreads his cheeks slowly, humming as he sees Louis’ tight little hole and swallowing thickly as Louis whines from the cool air reaching such a sensitive part of his skin.

He dips down slowly, circling his plump lips and blowing even more cold air against Louis’ hole, watching it twitch lightly.

“Please…” Louis begs softly, shifting and squirming back in attempt to find Harry’s mouth, “please,”

Harry nods, leaning forward even more to press the lightest of kisses against the muscle. He moves and kisses right above it as well, nuzzling his nose into the soft skin. He flicks his tongue out, just the very tip of it brushing against Louis’ skin, and he hears the smaller boy gasp loudly.

“Feel good, baby?” he asks softly, and smirks as Louis nods, wiggling his bum again.

He moves and kitten licks almost mercilessly at the puckered skin, feeling his cock twitch at every little whine and moan Louis lets leave his lips. He sucks softly at the skin, humming against it and closing his eyes.

“You’re so pretty. Tastes so good, you know,” Harry comments, breath hot against Louis’ skin.

He shifts, getting comfortable and pressing the tip of his tongue against Louis’ hole, reveling in the sharp gasp Louis emits. Slowly, he pushes his tongue in, curling it and squeezing Louis’ cheeks gently.

“Oh g-god,” Louis whimpers quietly, shifting and pushing back on Harry’s face as he tries to spread his legs wider.

Louis’ little cock is hard, and he has to resist the urge to reach down and grip it in his hand. Harry, on the other hand, doesn’t care. He’s got his hand in his boxers, tugging at his cock gently with the lack of lube to slick it up. He works his tongue in and out of Louis’ tight little hole, before sucking harshly at the muscle and pulling away with a cold blow of air.

Louis collapses on the bed, legs spread as he closes his eyes and pants quickly, tilting his hips to rub against the sheets of the bed gently.

“Are you ready to ride me, love?” Harry asks, reaching over and grabbing the lube on the nightstand, uncapping it. “Ready to be stretched wide and bounce on my cock?”

Louis nods, moving and trying to gather the energy to move back onto his knees. He doesn’t have to, though, as Harry wraps his strong arm around his waist and pulls him up. Harry moves, trailing his fingers up and down Louis’ spine as he presses a lubed up middle finger to Louis’ hole.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks softly, slowly pushing his finger in as Louis hums.

He takes his time, rubbing his fingers against Louis’ walls and spreading him open carefully. He palms himself lazily as Louis mewls and moans, pushing back onto his fingers.

Once he’s got three fingers working in and out of Louis, he curls them upward and slowly pulls them out, wiping his hand on the sheets.

“Gonna ride you,” Louis whispers as he slowly sinks down and lays on his stomach again, short of breath.

Harry smiles, pushing his boxers off and licking his lips. He lies down next to Louis, pressing a kiss to his temple and lying on his back. He waits for Louis to get comfortable and ready, pushing his little body off the bed and grabbing the lube laying on the foot of it.

Louis crawls over to Harry, worrying his bottom lip in between his teeth and sitting on the older man’s thighs. He squirts the lube into his palm, and smiles when Harry doesn’t reprimand him for using too much. He caps the lube again, pushing it off onto the floor to get it out of the way and scooting up higher on Harry’s thighs.

“Like this?” he asks softly, reaching his hand out and curling it around Harry’s cock.

With a groan of approval, Harry nods and curls his toes. Louis smiles, working his hand up and down Harry’s dick to spread the lube over it. He has to twist and move his hand to get it fully covered, seeing as his hand is a little small and can’t curl all the way around Harry’s girth.

Louis balances himself on his knees when Harry’s cock is slick, and playfully wipes the remaining liquid on Harry’s stomach, giggling at his reaction. He carefully moves up some more, adjusting himself and awkwardly reaching behind him to hold Harry’s cock gingerly. He hums in approval when Harry’s large hands curl around his hips, and he holds his shirt up with his free hand as he feels the tip of Harry’s cock against his stretched hole.

“C’mon, babe. Don’t tease me,” Harry urges softly, squeezing Louis’ little hips.

Louis crinkles his nose and sends Harry a pointed glance.

“You teased me, though. That’s not fair,” he mumbles, pushing down until the head of Harry’s cock pops in.

They both gasp, Louis curling his toes and Harry sliding his hands up Louis’ sides. Louis lets out a shaky breath as he clenches around Harry gently, letting himself get adjusted to the feeling. Harry groans softly, stroking his hands up and down Louis’ sides. Slowly, the smaller boy sinks down, taking breaks and not pushing himself as he whimpers quietly.

“You’re doing fine, love. Don’t rush yourself and get hurt,” Harry whispers quietly, pinching the jut of Louis’ hips gently.

Louis nods, letting out a heavy sigh when he finally feels his bum pressed flat to Harry’s hips. He presses his hands against the older male’s stomach, fisting his hands above the skin and worrying his lip.

“Feels good,” Louis mumbles, face hot, “feels good, but hurts…”

Harry nods, holding his hips again and pulling back and forth. Louis lets out a soft whine, following his hands and grinding down into his cock slowly, feeling the shift of Harry moving inside of him. He closes his eyes, wanting to feel nothing but being completely full of Harry as he rocks his hips and circles them carefully.

He waits until he barely feels any pain before pulling up and slowly sinking back down, shivering and closing his eyes tighter as he lets out a small moan. Harry nods with encouragement, reaching over and swiping his palms over Louis’ bum, squeezing and spreading his cheeks slowly.

“Doing good, love. Feel so good around me,” Harry breathes, tilting his hips up just the slightest to meet Louis as he sinks down.

Louis purses his lips, slowly opening his eyes and looking down at Harry. He hums quietly, nodding and pulling himself up a bit quicker, letting himself sink down smoothly. He lets out a breathless sound as Harry’s cock nudges against that special spot inside of him, grinding down against him again. Harry grunts softly, and Louis feels when his dick pulses inside of him.

He slowly builds up speed, fingers kneading into Harry’s skin as he bounces steadily on his cock. His lips are parted as he breaths softly, little pants leaving his mouth.

“Feels good, Harry. Feels so good…” Louis whimpers, crinkling his nose and working himself up and down quickly.

Harry hums in reply, moving and thrusting his hips up to meet Louis. He shushes the smaller boy quickly when he moans loudly, and squeezes his hips tightly.

“Shh, you have to be quiet, love. You can’t let anyone hear us,” Harry hisses, top teeth sunk deep into his plump lower lip.

Louis whimpers, but nods and pushes down. He grinds quickly against Harry, who rocks up against him eagerly.

“Shit, Lou. Come on, baby,” Harry urges breathily, and Louis nods.

The smaller boy continues to bounce on Harry’s cock, keening and mumbling mindless things as he feels his stomach begin to churn, warning him of his orgasm.

“M’close, Harry, gon-“

Louis doesn’t finish his sentence before he parts his mouth in a silent moan, sinking down again and twitching his hips forward as he spills over Harry’s stomach, just the smallest amount. Harry moans lowly, feeling Louis clench tight around him as he rocks up against him, feeling his own stomach tighten. He grinds up into Louis, clawing at his hips carefully as he releases deep into the smaller boy, breathing hard and lying pliant against the bed.

Louis swallows thickly, rubbing his small hands up and down Harry’s torso as he comes down from his high, panting softly. He moves, grabbing the hem of his large shirt and cleaning up the tiny bit of come on Harry’s stomach. He hisses quietly as he pulls off, whimpering once he’s empty.

Harry smiles blissfully at Louis once the younger boy lies down, and stands up to grab a small flannel from the bathroom. He comes back, white flannel damp in his hand as he gently scrubs at the area of the shirt Louis had cleaned the come with. He gently swipes it over his bum, not wanting him to leak onto the sheets or his boxers.

“Alright?” Harry whispers softly as he sets the flannel back in the bathroom, crumpled up to remind them not to use it for their faces or something.

Louis nods, reaching down and grabbing his boxers. He slowly pulls them up as Harry lies down with him, and curls into the older male’s side quickly.

“We’ll be okay. You’ll be okay,” Harry murmurs softly to Louis, running his large hand up and down his side slowly, bunching up the shirt.

The last thing Harry hears that night is Louis’ small hum of approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
